


Late for Work

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is late for work and doesn't pay enough attention to what he wears before heading out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for Work

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr post: "You know what I need? A Barrison fic where Barry spends the night at Harrison’s place and the next morning Barry gets a called in for something urgent by someone. So Barry gets dressed quickly and it’s not until he arrives where he’s supposed to be that he notices he accidentally grabbed one of Harrison’s long sleeved black shirts."

Barry doesn’t even need to look at his watch to know that if he doesn’t immediately get up from the bed he will be late for work. It’s kind of amazing how not even becoming the _fastest man alive_ helped cure his chronic lateness, but he figures that running won’t do much if by the time he starts getting ready he’s supposed to be already in his lab.  
  
Stretching his arms, he lets out a pleased sigh at the feeling of the silk sheets sliding on his naked skin, and he has to fight hard the desire to curl back on that comfortable mattress and press against the warm back of the man lying next to him.  
  
Still sleeping, Harrison Wells looks relaxed and at peace with the whole world, and Barry can’t help but smile and bend down to place a soft kiss on the man’s naked shoulder. After that, he knows he doesn’t have any more excuses for wasting time, and making good use of his speed he gets dressed and heads to work as fast as he can.  
  
Once on the crime scene, Barry’s mind is completely focused on the job at hand, and he doesn’t think much of the weird look Joe gave him when he got there. The detective was probably just a little annoyed at him for being late, and really, it’s not like Barry can make any excuses for it.  
  
It’s only a little while later, when the weather gets warmer and he decides to roll up his sleeves, that Barry realizes: in his haste to get dressed he picked up the wrong shirt. A look of horror crosses his face and he prays nobody decides to develop a sudden interest in his fashion choices, because he really wouldn’t know how to justify the elbow patches.  
  
He’s wondering if it’s worth dropping by his place to change his clothes before heading back to the lab when he notices Joe giving him that look again, and all his hopes shatter. Of course detective Joe West of all people would have noticed, and of course detective Joe West knows who’s the real owner of that shirt. Barry can’t help feeling a little like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
On his way back to the lab, Barry takes out his phone and sets not one, but two additional alarms. He really needs to stop being late.


End file.
